


surprise?

by mvrcredi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angel Wings, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: Tony was having a good dream—adamngood one—when he was violently shoved out of bed.Was anyone ever planning on telling him his boyfriend hadwings?





	surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tony was having a good dream—a  _damn_ good one—when he was violently shoved out of bed.

He hits the ground with a thud, consoled by a soft snore emitted from his boyfriend. Tony rolls his eyes, snorting.

"Thanks a lot, Steve. Really appreciate it," he hisses before pushing himself off the ground.

At first, Tony thought he was imagining them. It  _was_ three in the morning, and he  _was_ still a bit disoriented from being suddenly pushed out of bed—but Tony was almost certain those were angel wings occupying the spot he had been sleeping. And he was almost certain those wings came from  _Steve._

Tony must have made a noise, seeing that Steve was stirring. His boyfriend rolls over, blinking wearily. "Tony? Why are you up?"

"I don't know," Tony gestures to the wings, "you tell me."

"Wh—" Steve's eyes follow Tony's hands, gaze landing upon his wings. "Oh. Oh!"

"Yeah,  _"oh!''_ Tony whisper-shouts. "Mind explaining?"

Steve looks sheepish. "I, uh. Well, good question. Do I mind? I mean I—"

 _"Steve,"_ Tony grits. "I thought we agreed to no secrets and... I know this is a bit, how might you put it...  _otherworldly,_ however, I would really like to know. If you want it a secret, that's fine. I won't tell anyone. But at least tell me."

"I—alright," Steve sighs. He flops onto his back. "Well, as you can tell, I have wings. Normally I can keep them tucked away but sometimes when they need preening they tend to get restless and make themselves known until they're clean and proper and wow, okay. I'm rambling. This is weird. You probably have a lot of questions. I'm sorry."

Tony shakes his head. "No, it's—okay, _yes_ I have questions, and _yes_ this is weird, but it's not...  _preening,_ you said?"

Steve nods, moving to sit up. The wings seemed much more imposing when they weren't simply spread out over the bed, and instead protruding from between Steve's shoulder blades. They were  _huge._ And beautiful, as far as Tony could tell in the dim moonlight.

"I usually do it myself when I can, but I haven't really been able to find the time as of late. It's whatever, though. It doesn't affect me all that much," Steve shrugs. Contradictory to his word, Steve shifts a wing uncomfortably.

"Well, I can see that it does. And maybe..." Tony chews his lip, finally sitting back down on the bed, "maybe I can help you."

Steve looks to Tony with a glimmer of hope in his expression. "You... you would do that?"

Tony nods in confirmation, reaching out a hand to rub a thumb gently over Steve's bicep. "Of course. If you tell me what to do, obviously."

Steve laughs quietly, lips curling upwards into a smile. "Obviously. You sure this isn't too weird? If you can't deal with the whole... wing thing... you can back out of this relationship now. I'll give you an out."

Tony shoots his boyfriend an unimpressed glare. "Don't get me wrong, this is strange beyond all comprehension, but it's really no good reason to break up with my boyfriend whom I love to bits. Now come on, while we're up we might as well get it done so I can actually remain in the bed. Also wouldn't want them to appear while we're out in public, now would we?"

"You're right."

"As always."

Steve scoffs.


End file.
